Trading Cards
by DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Steve Rogers confronts Agent Colson about his Captain America infatuation. slight slash. Colson/Captain America


***Spoiler Alert: this story contains Avengers Spoilers!***

**Title: **_Trading Cards._

**Summary**: _Steve Rogers confronts Agent Colson about his Captain America infatuation._

**Rated:**_T__ some slashy stuff but nothing too graphic._

**Genre**: _Humor, Romance, slash ending with Angst._

**Pairing**: _Agent Phil Colson/ Captain America- Steve Rogers _

x

"I can only imagine how hard this must be for you." Phil announced awkwardly as he showed Steve Rogers his new quarters on the ship/plane Steve following behind him taking in all the sites on his way.

He didn't reply, Colson cleared his throat uncomfortably resting a hand on the pocket, which his Captain America trading cards were resting in.

They rounded a corner as they neared Steve's room Phil smiled backwards at him and motioned to the door.

"This is it." He stated Steve turned his gaze back on him and looked at the door painted blue with his symbol on the front, he smiled sideways at him and nodded brushing his hair back with one hand.

Phil's eyes followed the motion and he licked his lips unintentionally at the sight.

"Thanks." He replied and reached for the door hesitating in wonder at how to open it since it didn't have a doorknob like he had grown up with.

"It's a retinal scanner." Phil offered and smiled, Steve furrowed one brow and looked at him confused.

"A what?" Colson pointed to the scanner.

"Look into that." He replied, Steve hesitated a moment looking at him before leaning forward and looking where Phil had pointed, it scanned his eye before clicking and sliding open.

Rogers smiled back at Colson whom was inwardly swooning at the sight of his white American teeth.

"Thanks." He replied and headed into his room.

Phil looked around the corner and watched Captain America take his jacket off and toss it onto the green small bed in the corner, exposing his plaid clad broad shoulders and slim waste.

Colson couldn't recall when it had started maybe it was always there he had always admired Captain America in his childhood but now it was different.

Everything he did got him all hot and bothered, but above all, made him act completely and utterly _awkward_.

The door finally slid closed leaving Colson there to stare at the metal in front of him in the hallway, he frowned and turned to leave.

Captain America would never feel the same about him, he was a man from 70 years ago when homosexuality was highly frowned upon and most homosexuals had been beaten at some point in their lives.

It was even against the law for one to be allowed in the army, everything Captain America is made of is against it, always would be.

Colson sighed and turned heading back to the bridge, Steve Rogers will never be more to him than an idea, an idea he thinks about while jerking off.

x

Phil laid there in his bed thinking about Steve, what he was doing, imagining his hard chiseled body, wondering if he was naked or not.

Colson stared up at his ceiling blankly, it was already 11:30 and he really needed to get some sleep, that was likely not going to happen.

He snuck a hand down his pants and held his breath as his fingers grazed his length beneath his Captain America pajama's, this was wrong in so many ways.

He would have to see Captain Rogers early in the morning, talk to him like a _normal_ human being.

He closed his eyes and thought of him naked, likely in the shower, imagined if Steve felt the same and was touching himself.

Colson let out a quiet gasp to the thought as his loins began to stir.

It was then he heard a light knock on the door, his eyes shot open and he shuttered somewhat surprised.

No one ever came to see him in his private quarters, especially not this late at night.

He pulled his hands from his pants and shook his head trying to shake it off.

Another quiet knock sounded through the room against the metal door.

He sat up in bed and flung the covers off, grabbing his robe that was hanging on a nearby chair by his computer desk and threw it on over his matching button up shirt.

He straightened his hair for a moment then finally approached his door then pressed the button as it slid open slowly.

His eyes widened and his hands shook nervously when he saw Steve Rogers leaning against his doorframe arms crossed over his large chest, wearing s plain white T shirt that was too small with tan workout pants.

"Captain, can I help you?" he asked shakily his previous thoughts and desires still glowing fresh in his mind. Steve hesitated a moment his eyes dropping to the floor, stopping for just a second as he realized he was wearing Captain America pajamas.

Steve shook his head amused as Colson stood there staring awkwardly.

"Umm did you want to come in?" he asked and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I think we need to have a talk." He replied raising his head up to look the agent square in the eye, Colson's heart sped up and he hoped to God it had nothing to do with his infatuation with the hero.

"Of course, come in." he replied and stepped to the side allowing him in.

Steve came in scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably and circled the room, shaking his head when he noticed a photo of himself from 70 years ago on Colson's night stand.

"I believe in being upfront about things, Agent Colson." He stated finally while he leant up against the wall next to a window to look at the Pajama clad man.

Phil swallowed roughly and wrapped his robe tighter around himself.

"Yes?" he ventured to ask as he stared back at him, Steve took in a deep breath and let it out before he started.

"People have been talking, and I wanted to come and hear the truth from you." he replied and crossed his arms again, also feeling somewhat out of his comfort zone.

"Talking about what?" he asked but knew the answer already.

"Agent Romanov mentioned something about you _swooning_.." he replied and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Colson bit his lip and made a mental note to get Natasha back in some way for her big mouth.

"Then there was the comment about watching me sleep." He continued averting his gaze from Colson his upfront façade fading somewhat now that he was actually here doing it.

"I um.. I don't know what to say for myself." He replied awkwardly fidgeting with his cloths as he also avoided Steve's eyes.

"Who said it was a bad thing?" Steve pointed out shyly and glanced over his shoulder out the window then back to Colson who's face was contorted in shock.

"Ummm…." Colson said smartly.

Steve scratched his cheek uncomfortably before he continued.

"Is it true? Do you… _love me_?" he asked and blinked confused, Fury was right there were many things he would find shocking in the future.

Colson swallowed roughly and hugged himself in shaky hands.

"I uh… like you, a _lot_." His eyes shyly darting about the room, Rogers brought his brows together and nodded.

"I can tell." He replied somewhat amused as he looked at his pajamas one more time.

Captain America pushed himself from the wall and walked up to him until he was standing dangerously close.

Phil hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Steve gripped him by the elbow.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out head hanging low while he stared at the floor and Rogers' white tennis shoes.

"Don't be." He replied, Colson finally lifted his eyes to meet with Captain America's he felt like his knees were going to give out any second. "Agent Colson.."

"Phil." He interrupted and hoped it wouldn't make Steve stop what he was going to say.

"Phil.." Steve stated and smiled slightly at using the agent's first name. "Since I got on this boat, you're the only person here that hasn't belittled me for being …_old-fashioned_." Steve added and cringed at the word 'Old-fashioned'

"I've always admired you, Captain." He replied and wished his heart would quit thudding so loudly in his chest.

"Call me, Steve." He replied and pressed a little closer, Phil flinched but couldn't keep his heart from racing and his stomach from turning when Steve inched closer.

"I've never done this before." He admitted just before his lips met with Phil's, Phil stiffened all over and felt as if he may pass out from happiness and embarrassment all at the same time.

He reached forward and rested his hands on Steve's chest while he was kissed softly and respectfully.

Steve pulled back and his eyes searched the agents for any sign of disgust Phil smiled wildly at him and the thought of a 70 year old virgin passed through his mind.

Steve was many things, an idea, a friend and now something else.

"I can show you." he breathed out nervously as he studied Rogers face that was a few inches from his own.

Steve smiled broadly at that and proceeded to wrap his arms around Colson's waist.

"I uh… I'd like that." He admitted shyly before taking the mans lips in another careful kiss.

Why Steve would choose him out of everyone was something Colson would likely never understand.

That night he learned from Captain America what it meant to make sacrifices, he learned what the biggest part of being a hero is. Selflessness.

x

Colson woke up with a heavy arm draped over his stomach and for a moment he had forgotten what happened last night.

He didn't know what time it was and didn't really care to know at present.

Steve stirred somewhat behind him nudging his nose in the back of Phil's head before pulling him tighter against him in his big strong arms.

"Morning." Phil whispered that much more comfortable with his lifelong obsession with the events of last night.

Steve yawned behind his head before replying in that deep gruff voice Phil loves so much.

"Morning." He replied adjusting a little further away from the Agent once he realized he was likely crushing him, Colson really didn't mind it if he did.

"So, last night.." Rogers whispered somewhat abashed a light blush flushing his cheeks.

"Yeah, that happened." Phil replied and smiled shyly back at him rolling over on his back to see him better.

Steve adjusted where he was laying on his side and somewhat towering over him his head rested on one of his palms, his other hand splayed over Phil's chest.

"Now what?" he replied, Phil shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, Steve hesitated a moment before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips, who knew such a large strong man could be this gentle?

If Steve had thought kissing a man was out of the question before, he never would have guessed it could be this good.

Phil was the exception, it wasn't his sex he had fallen for, it was his acceptance, his loyalty and compassion.

Steve pulled back from the kiss brushing some stray strands of hair from his forehead gently.

"Hand me the cards." Steve demanded out of the blue, Phil smiled and averted his gaze awkwardly.

"Who told you?" he asked before moving away somewhat to retrieve them from his nightstand drawer.

"Natasha." He replied flatly as he waited for Phil to come back were he had been, trading cards in hand and a pin.

"She is going to pay for that." He replied handing them over to the Captain.

Steve took them with a smile laying them over Phil's chest and started to write on them.

Phil blushed embarrassingly for his age as he watched him sign each of them then lay a kiss on them when he was finished.

He set them in Phil's hand leaning down to kiss him one more time.

"Thanks." Phil said shyly gripping the cards hard in his hands.

"You're welcome." He replied and smiled brightly down at him as he pulled away. "I better get out of here before everyone else gets up." He added as he stood from the bed, Colson watching him as he dressed.

"Probably a good idea." He replied and averted his gaze momentarily, something felt off at watching him get dressed.

"I'll catch you later." He replied as he made his way to the door, hair still disheveled pants on and shirts draped over one-arm shoes in hand.

"Okay."

Steve winked and turned the door shutting behind him.

Phil's attention immediately dropped to the trading cards in his hands.

_Dearest Philip,_

_Be brave, love Steve._

His heart fluttered some when he read it out and he knew if he never saw Steve Rogers again his life would be complete from the one night they had spent together.

He pulled the cards to his bare chest and fell back into his bed smiling broadly.

x

Later when Colson had made it to the bridge Steve and Bruce were there while Nick Fury was working. Steve was sitting at the triangular table and barely glanced up at him when he came in.

Phil played it cool, why Steve would bed him and then ignore him in the morning was a mystery one that hurt Phil more than he thought it should.

He stayed a few minutes before his heart couldn't bare it anymore and turned leaving the bridge and Steve Rogers behind.

He turned a corner into a vacant corridor before he allowed himself to lean up against the wall and mourn what he thought him and Steve had together.

He turned when he heard heavy footsteps coming in his direction.

"Phil." Steve called out as he approached him then trapped him a hand resting on the wall at each side.

"Look, I didn't want the others to know, do you know how much trouble you would be in?" he tried to explain his actions earlier Phil nodded.

"If you don't want to be with me, that's okay, I understand." Steve shook his head before pushing forward and pinning Phil against the wall with his large body and lips against his.

Phil returned the affection almost immediately until Steve pulled back.

"I want to be with you, Phil." He replied and stroked his cheek softly. "God only knows why, but I do."

Phil smiled Steve smiling back glancing to the side as some agents walked by luckily not looking in their direction.

"Me too." He replied, "I mean about you, I want to be with you too." He added quickly, Steve chuckling. He knew what it was like to be the awkward guy and vowed to never look over someone that seemed so ordinary.

"Okay." He replied pecking him on the lips again before pulling back and putting some more space between them.

If Steve wanted it to be a secret that was something Colson could live with, he lived with secrets everyday.

Steve wasn't ready for it to be public yet, likely wasn't even sure what to think of it at all yet.

"May I see you tonight?" he asked before he left. Colson smiled and nodded.

"You may see me every night." He replied, Steve smiled then turned the corner taking one more glance back to smile sheepishly and make his way to the bridge.

When that night came around Colson wasn't there to be seen, not like Captain America had been hoping.

As Steve stared down at the body in front of him unshed tears filled his eyes, what did Stark know about Phil? Nothing, Steve hadn't known him very well but that spark had caught fire now it was too late, he should have been there to save him.

Steve wiped his eyes and stared down at the trading cards in his hands. He had told him to be brave.

He smiled even in all of his sadness, he was brave, he had gone out like a hero.

He had gone out like Captain America would only hope too, saving his country, saving his soldiers.

Steve carefully buried the cards in his pocket, it had been a secret what happened between them while he was alive, it would stay that way in death.

The End.

_A/N: I'm really not sure why this happened but whatever, guessing this will be the only Steve/Colson story I will ever write, hopefully someone out there liked it. (not me perhaps but whatever) let me know what you thought _

_PS: Does anyone else think there should be a /Slash/ genre option? _

_DeathTrapDaisy!_


End file.
